Leonard James Akaar
| title = | stationed = | rank = Admiral | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Eleen | father = Akaar | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Vladimir Kulich | image2 = Leonard James Akaar.jpg | caption2 = The infant Leonard James Akaar. | actor2 = }}Leonard James Akaar was a male Capellan, born in 2267, son of the late Teer Akaar and his wife Eleen, and the hereditary leader of the Ten Tribes of Capella IV. The infant Akaar was named for Leonard McCoy and James Kirk, who protected him and his mother from assassination. ( ) When Akaar was seven years old, another uprising took place on Capella IV, and he and his mother were forced to flee. Eleen later returned to Capella to work for peace between the Ten Tribes, and build her son's "tomb." Growing up an exile from his homeworld, Akaar joined Starfleet, where he was nicknamed "LJ" by his friends. By 2298, he had reached the rank of lieutenant and was posted as security chief aboard the , where he befriended Tuvok. During the course of his career, Akaar also befriended Elias Vaughn. In 2349, Akaar was Captain of the , and by the 2370s, he was a highly-influential admiral. After the Dominion War, Admiral Akaar became heavily involved in the affairs of Deep Space 9. (DS9 novel: ; novel: ; novel: , et. al) Following the Borg invasion of 2381, Akaar became the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet, and worked closely with Federation President Nanietta Bacco. ( ) Fanon Admiral Akaar was a member of Starfleet Command during the reconstruction period following the Federation Civil War, and opposed Admiral Alynna Nechayev's isolationist policies. In 2379, he was present at the commissioning ceremony for the new Deep Space 9 and subsequently assigned Elias Vaughn to the station. In 2381, Akaar was appointed Starfleet C-in-C, succeeding retired Admiral James Cannon. Akaar began to reinstate a focus on Starfleet's missions of exploration and diplomacy, assigning more ships to the Beta Quadrant frontier, and to the Klingon and Cardassian relief efforts. He also began to investigate the covert activities of Starfleet Intelligence, Section 31 and Alynna Nechayev during the Federation's "isolationist interregnum." This led to uncovering new evidence about the disappearance of Commander Stephen Tecklenberg. (PDN: "Shadows of the Fire," "A Quiet Darkness") Akaar would remain C-in-C well into the 2380s, forming friendships and alliances with Chancellor Martok of the Klingon Empire, Admiral Devix of the Romulan Imperial Fleet and other high-ranking military officers. As part of the renewed exploration directive, he authorized the launch of Project Full Circle, which saw a small fleet of ships dispatched to the Delta Quadrant. (PDN: "Not Home Yet," "Promised Land," et al) In 2382, Akaar was aboard the Titan when Captain Riker discovered the top-secret nature of the ''Phoenix-X''. Akaar ensured the issue wasn't looked into any further. ( : "The Deterioration") ::This may imply he is part of the cover-up in some way. Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James Akaar, Leonard James